


.sally.

by blueminecraftsheep



Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Floris | Fundy-centric, Misgendering, Stuffed Toys, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Floris | Fundy, basically all the og lmanburg members r mentioned but they arent main characters, none of the characters misgender him on purpose he just isnt out in this one, sally the salmon is kind of an asshole, she/her pronouns for fundy bc hes a kid in this one !!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep
Summary: a young fundy's relationship with his mother and father.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Fundy & Sally The Salmon
Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	.sally.

**Author's Note:**

> i said this in the tags but if u didn't read it !!!! i use she/her pronouns for fundy in this fic because he's a child and he's trans so if that kind of misgendering makes u uncomfortable dont read!!

fundy, as a child, was quiet. her mother had no other children and a lot of work to do around the ship. most days fundy sat entertaining herself by coloring on unneeded papers. 

fundy was two when her mother pat her on the head and gifted her a stuffed bear. they named it patches, as it had patches on it from old age - the bear had been sally's when she was a child, and she had found it hiding in a crate in her office. 

patches became her best friend. she would talk to it when he was bored, and fill her mother's papers with crayon drawings of a little orange fox and a colorful bear. the others on the ship had gotten used to fundy toddling around with the bear in tow.

fundy was almost five when her mother told her a bedtime story about a salmon and a whale who fell in love. 

"momma?" she had asked tentatively. her mother hummed in response. "why don't i have a dad?"

her mother sighed. "your dad... me and him didn't really love each other, fundy. when you were born, we agreed that i'd take you with me and he would... well, he'd do whatever he's doing now."

fundy mumbled an, "oh. mom? where is he?"

"actually, last i got word from him, he's at the same place where our ship is heading. you know where that is?" fundy shook her head. "it's called the dream smp, dear. maybe you can see him, while we're there. for now, you and patches need to go to sleep."

the dream smp was big and loud. fundy's mother (and subsequently, fundy) stayed on the docks mostly, but when her mother had to have a meeting with one of the higher-ups of the server, she led her to a black and yellow walled area with a van in the center and some tents on the outskirts. 

three boys, maybe twice fundy's age, sat on and around the steps of the van, chatting happily. a man with sunglasses was working on building the walls higher up, and another man was sat under a tree reading a book. it was the man with the book that her mother called out to - "wilbur!" the man, wilbur, looked up from his book, a look of pleasant surprise and slight disbelief on his face, and he ran to fundy and her mother.

"sally," wilbur said. "and..," he crouched down to fundy's height, cupped her face in large hand, "and you... fundy. you've gotten so big."

"fundy," her mother said, "this is your father, wilbur. oh, i'd love to chat more, wilbur, but as i said in my letter, i do have things to do with dream, and i just don't have time."

"of course," wilbur replied, looking up from his daughter but not standing. "it's alright. me and my men will take good care of fundy, don't you worry. perhaps we'll be able to talk before you leave."

"perhaps."

wilbur didn't have crayons, but he did have other kids around, which was nice. tommy, tubbo, and jack, they were called. they were older than her, 10 and 11 years old, and they were boys, and they were loud, but at least they were fun to follow around.

the man with sunglasses was named eret. he was tall, and once he even picked fundy up and put her on his shoulders. fundy liked eret.

wilbur was quiet, mostly. he could be loud sometimes, when tommy got out of control, but he was otherwise calm and level headed. he spent lots of time in the van, "cooking," (fundy never smelled any food) and reading, and planning for something that he said fundy was too young to understand. wilbur liked to sing, too. sometimes they would sit around a campfire, and wilbur would strum his guitar and sing tunes. if this was what having a dad was like, fundy decided, she wanted to have a dad forever.

it was a week later that fundy's mother and her ship left in the dead of night, no words to anyone else. 

fundy didn't see her mother after that, and she had no want to. after all, she decided when she was old enough, why would she want to see a mother who had abandoned her?


End file.
